Vampires Can Too
by m1tt
Summary: Set during New Moon, what happens when Bella realizes shes in love with Alice? WARING Futa (G!P)
1. READ FIRST

I'm not responsible for your childhood death


	2. You're Kidnapping me, Aren't You?

Bella Swan smiled and waved goodbye to Mrs. Newton, the manager of the hiking and outfitter store she worked at in Forks. She ran out to the parking lot, eager to spend her last night with Edward before he left for his hunting trip, then possibly see Jacob a few times while he was gone.

Heading out to the parking lot, she quickly spotted the shiny silver Volvo belonging to her boyfriend, Edward, waiting for her like always. Breaking into a smile she quickly ran over to the passenger side, opening the door and hoped into the car. "Hey Edward, you and Emmet still planning on go… Oh Alice!"

Instead of the bronze haired immortal, sitting in the drivers seat was actually his short little pixie of a sister Alice, drumming away on the steering wheel and singing along with her beautiful voice to the fast paced R&B song playing on the car's speakers. The short spiky-haired vampire flashed her a dazzling smile and then continued humming with the song as she threw the car into reverse, sped out of the parking lot so fast that it made Bella grab seatbelt for dear life.

Muttering under her breath about Vampires and lacking patience she tried to relax her hands. "So umm… Not to sound rude but… Where's Edward?"

Alice continued to bob her head to the music. "He and Emmet left early for their hunting trip."

"Oh." Bella replied quickly, struggling to hide her disappointment.

Alice pursed her lips at the pout threatening to come from Bella's face and put on a beaming smile. "All the boys went, and we're having a slumber party!" she announced in a trilling, singsong voice.

"A slumber party?" Bella repeated, suspicion creeping into her voice and a feeling of impending doom blossoming in her chest.

"Aren't you excited?" the little pixie vampire asked with a big grin.

Bella stared at her for a good five seconds until realization set in. "You're kidnapping me, aren't you?"

Alice laughed and nodded. "Till Saturday. Esme cleared it with Charlie; you're staying with me two nights, and I will drive you to and from school tomorrow."

Bella made a face and Alice only giggled, "Sorry," she said, not sounding in the least bit sincere about it. "He paid me off."

"And how exactly did he do that?" Bella growled angrily, one eyebrow arcing up.

"The Porsche. It's exactly like the one I stole in Italy." She sighed happily. "I'm not supposed to drive it around Forks, but if you want, we could see how long it takes to get from here to L.A. - I bet I could have you back by midnight."

Bella shuddered at the thought. "I think I'd be safer going for a ride on a F-15," she shot back, knowing the last thing she wanted to do was be on the highway with Alice in a car that could actually handle everything her vampire reflexes and future seeing powers could throw at it.

Alice sent her a wounded look, the look on her face too adorable and hurt to be real. The ride went quickly, far too quickly in Bella's opinion, to the Cullen's mansion. The garage door rolled up and there in the middle of the small fleet of cars was the bright canary-yellow Porsche, so reminiscent of the one Alice had stolen from an airport in Italy to get them to Edward.

The immortal seer grinned as she walked over to the car, almost skipping with glee. "Pretty, isn't it?"

"Pretty over-the-top," Bella grumbled as she got out of the car, staring at Alice's new ride incredulously. "He gave you _that _just for two days of holding me hostage?"

Alice bit her lips and shot the human girl a shy smile. "Well… you see…"

Bella's eyes went shock wide. "It's for every time he's gone, isn't it?"

Alice looked like she should be blushing and slowly nodded her head. _That and one other tiny little detail… But I will wait to throw that one to you…well more like into you_ Alice hummed as her sight allowed her to see the images of what was waiting for Bella tonight at the Cullen house, and she had to bite her lip to keep a relatively straight face.

Bella groaned loudly and slammed the passenger door, stalking past Alice into the house. Alice only burst into giggles and danced along next to her.

"Alice, don't you think this is just a little bit controlling? Just a tiny bit psychotic, maybe?"

"Well duh, but that doesn't mean it's not unfounded." Alice sighed and shook her head. "He's just worried about you Bella… Jacob may mean well, but the wolves are dangerous. Especially since I can't see them. We have no way to know if you're safe. You shouldn't be so reckless when it comes to the Quilliutes."

Bella gave the shorter girl a level look. "Yes, because a vampire slumber party is the pinnacle of safety conscious behavior."

Alice burst into childish giggles. "I'll give you a pedicure and everything," she promised.

Bella quickly found out that Alice threat of nail artistry was not idle. Nor was her determination to make this out to be as close to the definition of a slumber party as humanly, ironic as it was, possible. She was fully ready with several of Bella's favorite movies, _How the heck did she know? She's supposed to see the future, not read minds!_ Had Esme bring Bella her favorite Italian food, _Little brat thinks this will soothe things over? Although that does look good…_ And finally had Bella looking made up like she was ready for a fashion show, _I'm supposed to be going to bed in 4 hours!_

Even Rosalie joined them, the voluptuous blonde vampire sitting down to work on Bella's hair for a bit while they watched one of Bella's all time favorites, _Sin City_. Normally Rosalie's presence was enough to always set Bella on edge, but this time she made the poor human down right nervous. Bella swore that out of the corner of her eye she kept catching Rosalie lock gazes with Alice with a little smirk on her face, like she was part of some inside joke Bella was not privy too. But then Alice would give Bella an innocent smile and make some comment about how Jessica Alba was a closet vampire and her attention turned away from the two immortals.

After two movies Alice hummed, putting the finishing touches on the girl's pedicure, "How late do you want to stay up?" she asked when Bella's toenails were glistening a bloody red. The vampire's enthusiasm refused to be dampened by the girl's mood or suspicion.

"I don't want to stay up. We have school in the morning." Bella quickly replied, not sure how much more she could take of this Barbie styled, Teen Magazine inspired torture session any longer.

Alice gave her a pout that looked so disarming it could have made a marine give into the girls wishes. Bella gulped and quickly cut her off before the fake but very convincing looking tears came in. "Where am I supposed to sleep, anyway? Can't you just keep me under surveillance at my house?"

"What kind of a slumber party would that be? You're sleeping in Edward's room of course." Alice said, shaking her head in exasperation, Bella not catching the mischievous twinkle in her eye. _More like passing out after I'm done with you._

Bella sighed and nodded. "Can I go back to my place to get my things, at least?"

Alice giggled and shook her head. "Already taken care of."

Bella glared and looked for some pay back. "Am I allowed to use your phone?"

"Charlie already knows where you are." Alice replied with a questioning look.

"I wasn't going to call Charlie." Bella glared at her. "Apparently, I have some plans to cancel."

Alice gave the girl a sheepish smile and sighed, "All right fine…" She flickered off in a blur then arrived back just as fast, handing over her cell phone to Bella. "He didn't _specifically _prohibit this…" she murmured to herself, which caused Bella to send a murderous glare at her that caused the little pixie to squeak.

Bella made two quick calls, one to an irate Jacob to let him know she wasn't going anywhere for the weekend; and then the next one, which was nothing but a short, very threatening message to her boyfriend promising bodily harm when he returned. She then snapped the phone shut and handed it back to the vampire. "I'm done."

Alice was grinning ear to ear. "This hostage stuff is fun."Bella only could growl out at her. "I'm going to sleep now," she grumbled out and quickly made for the stairs. With a giggle and a skip, Alice danced right along after her.

"Alice," Bella sighed, rubbing her temples in exasperation. "I'm not going to sneak out. You would know if I was planning to, and you'd catch me if I tried."

"I'm just going to show you where your things are," Alice said with a very innocent expression on her face.

Bella gave her a glare trying to see inside that little pixie vampire head, but after a few silent minutes staring into her beaming innocent face, she trudged along up to Edward's room. Upon her entry though she stopped short, eyes widening as she suddenly was met by the sight of a massive four-poster bed that took up most of the center of the room. Edward's normal couch that Bella napped on when she visited had been moved to accommodate the king sized bed. Bella's pajamas were folded neatly on one corner of the silk red sheets that adorned the bed, and her bag of things sat next to the bed on chair.

"What the hell is all this?" Bella managed to splutter out.

_Your training ground_, Alice almost let slip, but instead she gave the girl a sly grin. "You didn't really think we would make you sleep on the couch, did you?"

Bella mumbled unintelligibly as she stared at the massive bed and Alice could only giggle at her success. "Glad you liked it, I spent a good hour picking it out." The girl grinned as she danced over to the bed and with a childish yell of glee she hopped onto the bed and bounced up and down on it like a little five year old. "Although… That's probably cause I mandate a good ten minute bounce test on all beds I buy."

Bella couldn't help but roll her eyes at the girl's childish antics. One would never guess she was old enough to have been considered an adult during the first World War with the way she acted. _Guess that's why I love the little brat so much… _Bella thought wryly to herself. And it was true, outside of Edward, there was probably no other Cullen she cared about more then Alice.

Sitting down in a purposely more dignified way, Bella sighed, "Don't you consider this a tad bit waste full Alice? None of you sleep at all, and it's not like I will be getting a lot of use out of this bed."

Alice gave Bella a grin that for some reason made chills go up Bella's spine and then bounced over to her and flopped down on her stomach next to Bella, legs kicking up in the air. She had a look that somehow was both guilty and mischievous at the same time on her pixie like face. "Well… I severely doubt that Bella."

The young girl started feeling slightly nervous. She knew that look. That look was infamous. It meant that Alice had seen exactly what was coming, and no matter how much Bella kicked, screamed or bit it was going to happen. Good or bad.

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen… What are you scheming?"

Alice put on a mock look of shock and indignation. "Bella! I do not scheme at all!"

Bella raised one eyebrow, "If you schemed anymore I would swear you were running for Governor Alice. Now spill it. What are you doing?"

The seer gave a sheepish little smile at being caught then slowly sat up. "Ok Bella… I'll be honest, my intentions are not exactly… shall we say very innocent."

The eyebrow arched higher. "How so?"

"Umm… let's just say that although he agrees that it is necessary, Edward is not really thrilled with my plan tonight."

Higher. "And why would that be Alice?"

Alice squirmed under Bella's gaze, seeming both embarrassed, but also excited, like she was about to jump off the bed from being so jazzed up at what she was about to do. Right before the vampire seemed ready to explode however, she took a long, deep breath and looked up at Bella with a serious look. "Are you sure, totally positive, that you are going to become a Vampire. That even if Edward refuses, your dead set in your plan to come to me and have me turn you?"

The serious tone and question caught Bella off guard and she stuttered slightly, taking a moment to have to collect her thoughts before meeting her gaze. "Yeah… I am Alice, no matter what. I want it to be Edward, but if he continues to dig his heels in, I will have you turn me."

The vampire broke into a huge smile, like this was the best news she could hear. "Goodie." The Vampire returned to her normal playful tone. "See the thing is Bella, there are some things about Vampires you will need to learn if you plan on becoming one of us."

"Umm, no offense I think I have all the bases covered Alice. I know the first couple years are gonna be tough. The newborn madness will set in, I gotta stay away from humans for a while till I can control myself, etcetera and so forth."

Alice giggled and shook her head, "No that's just the basics. I'm talking about some things that are a bit more personal."

"Personal how?"

Alice sighed and folded her legs Indian style. "This is probably gonna come as a little bit shocking to you Bella, everything I'm going to say, so I have to ask you to keep an open mind. You won't see things the way we do yet so it may seem weird to you."

Bella frowned, wondering why Alice would believe she of all people would be close-minded. "Alice come on, I promise I will be open minded on anything you tell me. Just spit it out already."

Alice looked like she was blushing, but she nodded her head. "Okay then… At least I warned you. First things first." And just like that, the little pixie leaned forward and pressed her lips firmly against her future sister-in-law, wrapping her arms around her and holding her head in place.

Bella jerked back in shock as she felt the cold smooth lips of Alice touch her own, and just like with Edward she suddenly had trouble of thinking about anything else. The vampire's sweet smell wreaked havoc on her mind, and all she could think about was just how amazing her smooth velvety lips moved against her own.

Alice kept it going for a few moments then sighed and pulled back. She savored the look of stunned bliss on Bella's face then giggled and poked her nose. "Speechless? Good, I still got it."

That got Bella out of her haze and she gaped at the pixie, mouth opening and closing like a fish. "A… Alice! What was that for!?"

The girl let out a bell like laugh and giggled. "That Bella, was lesson one." She chuckled at the look of absolute confusion on her face. "You are so old school when it comes to love and relationships Bella, which is ironic considering vampires are not. We treat love and sex in two completely different ways."

The young human blushed pink at Alice's words, suddenly feeling like she was about to get a whole new version of 'the talk'. "Hold on… this isn't gonna be some kind of… Vampire bird's and the bee's is it? Shouldn't Edward be telling me all of this?"

Alice grinned and shook her head back and forth, "Oh heck no. First of all, he is sooo not depriving me of my fun. Second, I'm much better… Equipped to show you it from the female point of view. But I'm getting ahead of myself."

"As I said, Vampires treat love and sex as two separate things. I love Jasper, with all my heart and soul." Alice then made a face like she was blushing, but had a huge grin at the same time. "But I also happen to be a little slut in bed who likes having a lot of fun with whoever I can get my hands on. And the vast majority of Vampires are like that."

Bella's blush was darkening by the second. This was definitely something she was not expecting. Little Alice, the vision of sweet and innocence, was very quickly showing a whole new side to her that never seemed possible. "So wait… Are you saying all Vampires are like, fuck buddies?"

Alice laughed and nodded her head. "Pretty much! There are a few odd one's in the whole bunch who have their one mate and that is it, but for the most part, sex is pretty much a recreational thing, especially between larger covens like us and the one in Denali."

"Umm I… I don't know how comfortable I am about this…"

Alice quickly cut her off, "Oh I know, like I said your so old school when it comes to relationships. That's why we all felt it would be best for me to break this to you. We've bonded a lot, and even Edward felt I could make this easier." And to make sure that Bella had no shot to try and back down, she leaped forward and kissed her again, catching the poor girl so off guard she fell back, letting the tiny girl pin her to the bed.

Bella again lost all coherent thought, the feeling of Alice's cold body on top of her warm one made a delicious tingle shoot through her, making a moan slip out in unbidden lust against the immortal's lips. Alice smiled into the kiss and slowly ground her body against her, getting more moans squeaking out from the girl. Bella's hands, moving as if they had a mind of their own, came to rest on Alice's hips. Instead of pushing away like she wanted to she clutched on tighter trying to squeeze their bodies together for more delicious friction.

Humming at the touch Alice rubbed her little body harder against Bella's, her own hands roaming all over the girls tasty inexperienced body and touching every sensitive spot pulsing with life, only stopping when she had Bella a literal quivering mess. "Mmm you are too cute for words Bella. I could just eat you up. Literally and sexually."

The girl's face was flushed red and her chest was heaving as she looked up at her in shock. She didn't think anyone could kiss like Edward, but Alice had practically kissed her brains out. "Whoa."

The petite vampire erupted into giggles and sat up straddling her. "Wow… if I get that out of you for just kissing, I can't wait to see how the rest of this lesson goes."

Bella jumped at her words. "Whoa, hold on Alice, I'm pretty sure I got the idea. Vampires like to fool around. Lesson learned."

"Oh no no my naïve little Bell, that was just the first part. Now we move onto the second. Which is by the most important and pleasurable one." She grinned, licking her lips. Alice leaned down, nibbling at the exposed skin of her neck. She then trailed her wet moving tongue up her neck to her outer ear and blew gently causing goose bumps to break out over Bella's skin. "You see Bella, Vampire's aren't very give and take in their relationships… especially in bed. One person is in charge, and the other is well… the bitch."

These words made Bella's heart skip a beat then get her blush return to full bear. "Umm what do you mean…"

"We are just like animal's in that regard Bella." She said as she continued to work her tongue back down to her neck and sucked softly on the flesh there, groaning at the will power it took not to just sink her razor sharp teeth into her neck. "We fight for who is in control, and once dominance is established the sub services the every whim of the dominant."

And her actions quickly backed up her words. Her hands went everywhere on Bella, one going under and up her shirt and cupping her breasts, the other around and gripping firmly at her ass through Bella's tight jeans. The normally reserved girl did nothing to stop her, arcing her chest up into the touches and rolling her ass firmly back into the grab, moaning softly every moment. Her mind just turned off all of its reservations and submitted to the pleasure that Alice was giving her.

Alice grinned and pulled away, her eyes glittering playfully. "See? Hard to fight isn't it? And really why would you want to when the alternative is so much more fun?"

Bella tried to get control of her breathing as she came down off the high. "Umm, I uh… yeah." Her face was still a brilliant red of embarrassment, not believing that within the last few minutes she had her first lesbian experience ever, and with her boyfriend's sister no less. Oddly enough that just made it hotter.

The way the little pixie vampire was still grinning at her made the girl shiver. She quickly scooted out from under the vampire and back up against the bed headboard. Alice giggled madly and crawled after her.

"So um, Vampires like friends with benefits, master and slave kinks, and surprising best friends with their first lesbian make out session. That all the basics I need to know? Good, then I guess we are done he…"

One finger pressed up against her lips and warm gold eyes looking right into her own brown ones effectively silenced the teen girl.

"Aww Bella, am I scaring you? I know, I know, it's a lot isn't it? You should be thankful that I'm the one teaching you though. I had to learn from Rosalie, and she can be a total work out. And she sooo wanted to be the one to do this. Esme volunteered to, but we felt that might be too much for you. Don't worry, you are really going to like this next part, I have already seen it." The seer vampire whispered.

"Umm… ooo… kay?" Bella squeaked out slightly.

Giggling like mad Alice tugged Bella back into a laying position and nestled her body on top of her.

"Now you shouldn't freak out Bella, but this next part is, well...a little freaky."

"Don't freak out at something freaky… Right."

Alice made a face and then glared at her. "Hey at least your getting warning about this! I went for a good several years as a Vampire having no idea why I had something where I wasn…" Alice quickly cut herself off and made a really embarrassed face, like she should be blushing.

Bella propped herself up on her elbows, looking up at her. "What? Alice, what is it?"

The pixie vampire bit her lip and chuckled nervously. "Something kinda happens to girls when we become Vampires Bella. It can be, well, a bit off putting."

The human girl's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Its ok Alice just tell me."

Alice squirmed slightly on top of her. _Why am I freaking out like this… I saw the future, she was fine with it… Probably cause I still am kind of embarrassed of it myself?_ She breathed in and tried to regain her composure. "You sure? This… might change your mind on wanting to become like us…"

Bella gave her a level look. "Seriously Alice? I just spent the past few minutes getting felt up and making out with my future sister-in-law. If semi incest doesn't throw me off, I'm pretty sure you are safe."

The human's typical sarcasm made Alice giggle and got her back into the mood. _Oh she is gonna be fantastic as a Vampire. Watch out Edward… Heck… watch out me!_ She then hopped off her and the bed and stood in front of her.

"Well, as long as you're forewarned…" And with that, the little spikey haired vampire started undressing right in front of Bella.

The girl quickly sat up in surprise. "Whoa Alice what are yo… you…" Her voice slowly got caught in her throat.

Alice gave her an adorable smile as she slowly unbuttoned her blouse and tossed it away, revealing her perky breasts covered up by a satin pink bra. She then slowly reached behind her and unclasped her bra, revealing her B cups in all their glory, with her cute little pink nipples already straining for attention. Bella unconsciously licked her lips, her eyes running across the every inch of the immortals pale skin.

Alice then took a deep breath that she needed more then her body did, and pushed down her skirt. Waiting there was a matching pair of pink panties, which were currently straining to contain a massive hard cock.

Bella blinked, staring at Alice in confusion, like her mind was having trouble understanding what it saw. Then slowly, the gears started working, a light clicked on in her eyes and her hand shot up to her mouth.

Alice fidgeted under the girl's gaze and bit her lip. _Ah what the hell_, the vampire thought, and pushed her panties down and kicked them away. Her massive throbbing monster bounced with her quick movement. She held out her hands, as if to present the cock and put them on her hips. The length swayed slightly, resting right above where her pussy lips.

"So uhh… yeah! Here it is!" She said in a high voice with forced cheeriness, her eyes darting nervously to Bella's.

The teen continued to just stare at the cock, her eyes as wide as dinner plates. Several tense moments passed and Bella finally cleared her throat, her voice coming out squeaky and making her cough.

"I… ahem… Is it… like… real?"

"Yep… pretty much…" Alice said, and made a little wiggle of her hips, causing the huge cock to bob up and down.

Bella swallowed and continued to stare, her eyes just unable to pull away from it. "All vampire girls get this?"

"Yeah, it umm, it kinda comes with the deal…" Alice replied, feeling tenser with each passing second.

"Oh… ummm… well… I uhh…" Bella seemed to finally unfreeze and then looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. "Your freaking huge Alice."

The look on Bella's face did her in. That typical Bella look, the one that she showed when another weird supernatural thing happened in front of her and all she could do was just grin and let it happen. All the tension immediately came rushing out and Alice burst into giggles.

Bella chuckled along with her. "I mean like… Christ Alice… that looks as thick as your forearm!"

Alice laughed harder and had to step back to rest against the wall. When she finally managed to calm herself down she looked back at Bella. "Your not freaked out?"

"Oh I'm definitely freaked out," Bella said with a chuckle as she looked back at the cock pointing her direction. "But this? Alice when I turn my biggest worries are, like... going on a blood binge and murdering everyone I know. Having a forced sex change? Kind of the least of my worries when I turn vampire."

Alice giggled and nodded her head. "Ok… yeah perspective."

The girl nodded then slowly stood up. "So it's all real? You can feel everything?"

The immortal nodded. "Yep."

Bella arced an eyebrow. She took another few steps towards her, and without even realizing what she was doing, put her hand out and gripped the hot as steel member. She stroked the length of the cock with her fingertips. "Even this?"

Alice let out a surprised gasp and her knees trembled slightly. "Oh… oh yeah… That too."

The girl's eyes widened at Alice's reaction. She hesitantly curled her fingers around the marble hard length and gave soft squeeze, drawing an entrancing sounding moan that made heat flare up in Bella's stomach. _Whoa… Am I really considering doing this?… I was going to save myself for Edward….then again it's not like Edward should be the only one to have some fun. _without a second thought the girl dropped to her knees.

Alice's eyes widened. "Bella! You don't have to do anything. I think you got it all."

Bella looked up at her, eyes slightly glassed over. "It's ok Alice… you said you saw me enjoy all of this right? And it wouldn't be a lesson if I didn't show you I'm learning. The sub has to serve right?"

And with that she leaned in and slowly darted her tongue across the tip of the vampire cock. The cock had a unique musky taste to it. Better than Bella expected. Wondering what the rest of the cock taste like she wrapped her tongue around the head one more time before giving a long drawn out lick to the under side of the cock, making Alice tilt her head back against the wall and exhale in surprise. Eager to hear more Bella threw all pretenses out the window and ran her tongue all over the head slathering it in her salvia. She then opened her mouth as far as she could and took only the head in, putting as much pressure as possible, sucking on it like a lollipop and making the Vampire moan out for more.

"Oh god Bella don't stop," Alice gasped out, one hand gripping Bella's hair while the other was clawing at the walls in a desperate attempt to remain in control. The plaster crumbling easily under her strength. It was taking all of her will power to not take Bella's head and jam her cock down as far as she could take it.

Bella's eyes shone with pride at the reaction it drew out of her and continued on, trying to remember things that her and friends had talked about in school. She moved her head back and tried to jam her head down on the cock. The cock hit the back of her throat then causing her gag reflex to kick in and choke on the hard member.

Alice groaned at the amazing vibrations this casued. She arced her hips up a little Bella's hot wet cavern. Bella continued to try and take her further down but each time was either met with an involuntary choke, gag, or cough. Alice could only giggle when Bella pulled back with a cute pout on her face, wiping some of the drool off her chin with the sleeve of her turtleneck.

"Don't laugh… This is kinda the first time…"

Alice giggled and shook her head. Bella was already showing signs of the Vampire dominance working on her, the girl mad that she wasn't able to fully please the vampire who was currently in control. "Try looking up at me and tilting your head… it opens things up for you and let's me look into those pretty little eyes gagging on my cock."

Bella nodded and leaned in again, doing as she was told. She was met a few more times with her gag reflex. She held the cock one more time in her mouth, took a deep breathe through her nose and jammed her head on Alice's cock. It hit the back of her throat and slipped down. _Success!_ Slowly Bella took more cock down her throat inch by inch until half the cock was down her throat.

The vampire groaned at the heavenly feeling created by the hot, moist tunnel the human girl created for her. She could barely stop herself from the little thrust she gave, knowing she could barely use a fraction of her strength for fear of hurting her.

When she finally pulled off to take several gasping breath's Bella looked up at her in shock. "Jesus Alice…" She coughed out. "How big are you?"

Alice let out an embarrassed giggle. "Little over 10 inches… You should have seen Rose's face when she found out I was bigger then her, oh she made me pay for that one for a few nights. I wasn't able to sit right for weeks"

Bella's face turned a brilliant red at her words. "You mean… you and her…"

"Hellooo Bella, remember. Bigger covens like to have fun. And I told you, it was Rose who taught me everything. Lucky for you Edward felt that you would be more comfortable with me."

Bella quickly nodded in agreement, making Alice giggle. She then gave a little 'ahem' and pointed back to her slick length. "I'm still hard Bella." She said in a singsong voice.

She blushed in embarrassment but nodded and took Alice back into her sweet mouth, making her moan again. Bella, always a quick learner, took as much of the cock as she could into her mouth and pumped the other half she couldn't fit using her own drool to jack Alice off. On Alice's direction she brought her other hand up and softly slipped two fingers inside the vampire's slick pussy lips. The double stimulation nearly made Alice's knees give out right then and there, and she tore a hole into the wall with her fist to stop from thrusting into Bella's face and hurting her.

Pride boiled up in the girl's body, along with arousal, at all the ways she was making the vampire react. She literally was getting off on all the things she was making Alice do with just her mouth and her hands. She doubled her efforts, emboldened by Alice's continued moans of pleasure.

"Be… Bella… oh god… I'm, I'm gonna… cum…" She then cried out in surprise and tugged Bella by her hair away from her, her hand flying to her cock. It took only a few jerks and suddenly a blast of slightly warm cum jetted out all over Bella's face. The girl let out a yelp of surprise and tried to shield her face, but Alice only groaned and kept her hands pinned out of the way as she blasted her in the face and mouth. She coughed then shuddered when the sweet, almost sugary taste of the immortals cum hit her tongue.

When Alice finally finished she took a deep steadying breath and looked down at the girl with a dopey grin. Bella's face was splattered with cum all over it, one big glob making her keep an eye closed, and even more making her brunette hair plaster to her forehead and cheeks. This caused Alice to burst into another fit of giggles while Bella wiped the cum out of her eye. She arched an eyebrow at the giggling vampire.

"Sorry it's just… you look so cute like that, with cum dripping all over you."

Bella arched her eyebrow even higher and Alice burst into more giggles. "You do! Plus… well, it's kind of the whole dominance thing… I just marked you."

"Wait… Marked me?"

"Yeah, other Vampire's are gonna be able to smell me on you for a little while." Alice said, making an embarrassed face that really didn't reach her eyes, which were sparkling with mischief.

"ALICE!" Bella cried out, her face turning as red as ever underneath all the cum.

The vampire only laughed and shook her head. "A little late to be shy Bells. Besides only vampires can smell it, and well, that is something you will get used to in this place. Emmet is still snickering over Esme marking me a few months ago… I smelled like her for almost two weeks straight."

Bella blushed more and stood up, pulling off her turtleneck and using it to mop off her face. Alice's eyes widened as Bella exposed her C cup breasts, covered by a very simple black bra. She licked her lips at all the exposed skin, her mouth watering with the Vampire venom and she struggled to stop herself from growling.

"Umm, Alice? Hello?" Bella said when she noticed Alice eyeing her creamy skin.

"Oh, sorry." Alice said and chuckled slightly. "Its just… god you look so… yummy…"

The ever-constant blush just kept going full strength. But this time a small grin popped up to accompany it when Bella saw Alice's cock slowly started to harden and grow again. When Alice saw what Bella was looking at it she made an embarrassed face and then looked away. "Sorry. I really can't help it."

Feeling sexier then she ever had before, Bella winked at Alice, turned around and then slowly unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them down over her hips, exposing a pert ass encased in black panties that just begged to be fucked. Glancing over her shoulder at a gaping Alice Bella slowly pulled down her panties letting them pool around her ankles. Bella walked back towards the bed putting an extra sway in her step. She turned around and sat at the edge of the bed. Feeling slightly uncomfortable but steeling herself nonetheless she dip her hand down and rubbed her wet pussy lips. She brought the hand to her face and licked her own fluids off. Shooting the gob smacked Alice a naughty smile Bella made a come here motion with her finger.

"Well Alice? It looks like you still need to be served… and so do I... Is my Vampire mistress going to come and teach me more?"

Alice mouth dropped open in shock. She was hypnotized by that tempting creamy ass and was only brought back to reality when Bella spoke. She then pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. "Oh you are so gonna get it…"

In a blur of movement Bella suddenly found herself laying flat on the bed and looking up at Alice in shock. The vampire only grinned back and immediately pressed her lips firmly against the girl's, slipping her tongue into her mouth and just dominating the kiss everywhere. Her hands came up to grip and massage her breasts, tweaking the girls' nipples, pinching them and making her yelp out into the kiss.

Alice then used her hands and softly spread the girl's thighs, nestling herself in between them and pressing her slick cum and saliva covered cock against her virginal lips. Bella's eyes widened at the feeling and she moaned out into Alice's mouth.

Pulling back just an inch, Alice breathed heatedly against Bella's lips. She ground herself firmly, making them both moan out from the friction. "Ali… Alice… please… Take me."

"Are… you… you sure Bella?" Alice groaned out, her hands going underneath Bella and groping firmly at her ass.

Bella groaned and grabbed Alice by her short spiky hair, her warm brown eyes locking onto Alice's golden ones. There was a glazed over look in them, lust clouding her thoughts. "Stop stalling and fuck me damnit you vampiric little twat."

Alice groaned at the almost depraved way Bella was acting and she could not take it anymore. She had challenged her authority in bed, there is no way she was getting out unpunished now. With one move, she placed her thick cock head right at the girl's lips and shoved all the way into her one sharp thrust, tearing her virginity away in a blur.

The girl's eyes widened and she let out a scream of pain, her hands gripping at the bed sheets under her, balling into fists. Alice winced and leaned in to lick and nip at the girl's neck, then placing soft kisses all over her pale skin.

"Sorry Bells… I swear it will get better…"

She waited for Bella's whimpers to slowly die down then she started to move, pulling out easily and then thrusting back in firmly, drawing out another whimper from the girl below her. Each thrust slowly got more forceful and made her cries slowly slip into moans. Bella's hands stopped gripping at the sheets and moved up to fist into Alice's short spiky hair.

"Oh… god… Alice… please, harder." Bella whimpered out, her eyes clenching shut as the pain just seemed to melt into pleasure, each thrust of the Vampire's cock making her feel like her stomach was tying itself into tight knots. She gripped at the immortal's skin while Alice panted against her neck.

The knots finally got too tight and Bella cried out as she came, her pussy clamping down on the dick girl's cock like a vice and milking Alice for all she was worth. Alice's eyes rolled back into her head as she struggled to stop herself from just taking the human girl for everything she was worth. Instead, with the speed and strength only a vampire could manage, she made Bella's whole world spin, yanking herself out of her, flipping the girl onto her front, and shoving almost all slick 10 inches of herself deep into Bella's virgin ass, all while Bella was still climaxing.

The sudden overload of stimulation pushed Bella over the edge again into a second orgasm right in the middle of her first, her eyes bulging open as her scream got cut off right in the middle with a squeak. Her voice just dying as she saw white dots obscuring her vision.

Alice groaned at the heavenly tight heat of the human girl's ass, and just stayed still to revel in it. She then grinned down when Bella just seemed to collapse onto the bed below her, the girl feeling like every bone in her body had turned to jelly. Alice had timed the move so perfect, right in the girls moment of bliss, that the normal horrible pain from her first experience with anal was nothing but a dull but very bearable throb.

It took several moments for Bella to finally get her voice to work again. When she managed to clear her throat she squeaked out. "Wh… what… was that?"

The little pixie immortal let out a breathy giggle and leaned down, the cold skin of her breasts pressing into Bella's warm back and making her shiver. She breathed out in her giggly voice, "That's how a vampire fucks Bell's… always wondered how a human would take it… Have to say… I'm gonna savor the look you have on your face forever…"

"I… I don't think I can move… Like… at all."

Alice grinned. "You don't have to Bella. That's the best part of being the sub." She then ran her tongue around the back of Bella's ear, making all of the air leave the girl's lungs in a whoosh. "You just have to be a good little bitch and take it."

And Bella did. The Vampire couldn't go as hard as she really wanted, but the warmth of Bella's body was all she needed. And the speed of her thrusts, something no human man could match, was all Bella needed. While one hand gripped Bella's hips the other went underneath her and worked the girls clit and pussy lips with the skill that only a woman could know. Bella didn't know how many times she came in those heavenly minutes that felt like hours. She lost count after the third one, her body half on the brink of passing out.

When Alice finally came herself, her hips almost blurring with speed as they made the slick skin of Bella's ass bounce with each thrust, she let out a musical cry of pleasure that was so beautiful, it was pure music to Bella's ears. She unleashed a torrent of slightly warm cum into the girl's bowels, squirt after squirt of thick ropey cum shooting straight into the warm human.

The two fell gasping to their sides, the slightly smaller vampire pulling the human girl closer to her so she could remain inside her body and smell her sweet scent.

Placing kisses all up and down Bella's neck, she groaned in torture at the blood she could just hear pulsing through her veins with how fast her heart was beating. She had pushed managed to push the thoughts of her friend's blood to the back of her mind this whole time, but she couldn't ignore it any more.

Bella blinked and looked over her shoulder at the groan. Alice's eyes, gold when their talk had begun, were now nothing but black to indicate her thirst. "Oh Alice…"

Alice giggled and shook her head. "It's ok… I'm in perfect control. I will have to hunt later when you fall asleep, cause it was sooooo tempting, but I didn't want to ruin our fun. Will have more fun with biting when you're a bit more durable."

Bella blushed pink again and laid her head back down, curling back into Alice's embrace. She basked in the after glow, not believing that she could feel so incredible.

After a few minutes of silence Alice kissed at her neck. "So were you ok with all of that Bella? I know you were really saving yourself for Edward."

The teen girl sighed and looked over her shoulder at Alice with a little grin. "Yeah I was. Hmmm I guess I'm gonna have to get some pay back for that won't I?"

Alice put on a look that was too innocent to believe. "Oh really?"

Grinning, Bella pulled herself off Alice's slightly limp, but still very large cock, groaning at the cum that poured our of her. She then pushed the vampire over onto her back and winked at her as she straddled her hips.

"Really. I'm thinking a very intensive punishment. A lesson for you on the sins of going to bed with an engaged woman."

It was Alice's turn to arch an eyebrow. "Really?" She said back, her own smile slowly spreading across her face.

Bella smirked down at her and leaned in close to Alice's face, the twinkle normally present in the pixie's eyes now in her own. "Oh yes. And I think it will have to be a two part lesson."

"Oh my. I've been that bad of a girl?"

"Yep. The first start's right now." Bella grinned as she rubbed herself against Alice's hardening cock. She then leaned down to hum into her ear. "And the second one Alice…"

"Yeah?" Alice breathed out, shuddering at the feel of Bella rubbing against her, all while grinning at the sexual vixen she was seeing born right on top of her.

"The second one will be when I'm a vampire. And I make you _my bitch_."


	3. Swim Buddy

I have been waiting on her to get here all day. Gosh, this is nuts. This cant possibly go the way I want it to. She's my friend, and I'm pretty sure she isn't into this kind of thing. What if she hates me? But what if she doesn't? I guess I just have to approach her about it and find out.

Thank goodness she's finally here.

I approach her as she gets out of her truck. Gods, she's fucking beautiful. She envelopes me in a hug when she gets close enough. Man she smells good enough to eat.

"Hey, Bella! What took you so long this morning? I feel like I've been out here forever."

She blushes, "Sorry, I over-slept. Couldn't sleep last night."

"Oh, is something wrong? Anything I could help with?" I ask her innocently.

"Um, nah. Nothing to worry about. I'm fine." Why does she try to hide when something is bothering her? Wrapping her in that hug was probably a very bad idea. Dammit, she smells great again. I hope she never finds out I secretly fantasize about her at night. Pretending its her thats touching me in the confines of my room, instead of myself.

"So, um, the beach? Really? I didn't think you went there, like ever!" I was trying to joke.

"Well I secretly love to swim, but never go because my sister Rosalie is a big anti-beach person. So without a swim buddy, I can't go." She was always so cool about everything. She even made a swim-buddy sound cool.

I grinned at her. "Well, I miss swimming. It's one of the few things I can do, since it doesn't entail running, jumping, swinging anything, hitting or aiming."

"Oh, Bella, your so silly. But we'd better get to class. It isn't very often we get a half day out of school on a gorgeous day like today." She pulled my arm to propel me toward the class rooms. Man she drives worse then I do. "Hey Alice, slow down if you want us to make it to the beach." I joked.

She just laughed. "But why? We are almost to my favorite spot."

As she said this she careened off the road, or seemed to but she was actually just driving across the sand. She parked in between to large boulders. Shut the car off and hopped out. I was a little dazed.

"Come on, silly! The sun doesn't stick around forever in our part of the world." She dashed toward the edge of the water, kicking up sand as she went. It took her a few minutes to make it to where I was laying out a beach blanket. I waited until she got close to start stripping of clothes.

I had only just removed my sandals, when she came up behind me. "Told you, running wasn't in the deal." And she laughed. I bet she doesn't know how beautiful that sound is.

"Well get a move on. Strip!" I told her. I don't think she realized the shocked look on her face at my mentioning of stripping. When she just stood there I smoothed it over. "Or don't. But if you don't I can't swim. No swim-buddy, no water."

"Sorry, yeah. Just day-dreaming I guess." She laughed nervously. Why would Bella be nervous?

I had stripped out of my shorts, and was getting ready to pull my shirt over my head when I caught Bella sending quick sideways glances my way. I decided to see something. So I pulled it off seductively, like the girls in the movies. I heard Bella take a deep breath. I smiled inwardly to myself. Maybe seducing my best gal pal wouldn't be that difficult.

I stood like I was being impatient. But in all actuality, I was enjoying the show Bella put on. I hope she didn't notice me looking. But damn she's built great. I know I look like a fat blob compared to Alice, but she needed her swim-buddy so I started stripping.

I was feeling sexy for some reason, so I took the shirt off first. Slowly pulling it over my head, pretending not to get my necklace caught while removing it. Then when I went to take my shorts off, I just unbuttoned them and jiggled my hips til they fell. When the landed on the blanket, I bent over at the hips to pick them up, and put them with the shirt.

"Well, last one in the water is a rotten egg." And I took off toward it. Thankful of being closer, hoping I could get to it first without tripping over my own feet.

"I doubt you'll win. Clutzy-butt!" She teased.

But she was wrong, I did win.

She came in right after me. We just swam around for a while, talking about different things. Mainly school, the couples there, and whether or not we were into any of the guys.

"Nah, there's really no one to really be interested in. Kind of sad I know but hey. When Mike is the pick of the crop. It's time to find new fields!" She was laughing. As was I, she was right. But for some reason I had been looking at Alice like I should have been a guy.

"Well, I'm going to go bask in the sunlight. It's not around nearly enough for me to get a good tan." Alice exclaimed.

"I'm right behind ya!" And I followed her out. Watching as her hips swayed. She was so tiny. Using sun-bathing as an excuse to leave the water, I knew Bella would follow. I grab a towel and began patting my skin dry. I turn to watch Bella as she exited the water.

That swimsuit looked great on her. And I got a perfectly good idea of what her breasts looked like through it. Not to large, just right from the looks of it. And her nipples were hard from the slight breeze blowing across her wet clothes. Man, how am I gonna do this?

She reached for a towel and started dabbing her skin. Her breasts jiggling in the process. Stop staring Alice! She'll catch you!

"I brought some sunscreen. Want me to rub some on your back and shoulders?" I asked trying to sound innocent.

"Oh, please. Would you? And when you get finished, I'll do you." She replied. Yes! This is the opprotunity I need! OMG! She's going to be rubbing me. Whoa! Calm down girl.

She started by putting the lotion in her hand and rubbing her hands together. "I'm going to start with your shoulders, is that ok?" She asked me.

"Sure." Its all I could answer.

She started massaging the lotion in and it took everything I had not to moan. Her tiny hands felt heavenly when they touched me. So tiny, yet firm and thorough. She worked her way slowly down my back. I was going to be depressed when she stopped.

"Want me to get your legs too?"

"I'd appreciate it." Yes! She wasn't finished.

She worked her way up from my right foot. Taking her time and working the lotion in. She was really covering all the skin too. I felt her lift my foot and place in on her shoulder as she worked her way up to my knee bend. Then she put it down and switched legs.

"Um, Alice. Are you going to do just half my legs?" I asked laughing.

She giggled to, "No, Bella. I'm going to scoot up when I've finished the bottom half of both legs." She said it like it was a silly question.

She finished with the bottom part of both legs. I heard her squirt more lotion into her hands and then felt her move closer on the blanket. But she wasn't on one side of my body she was in between my legs. She had parted them when she put them down on the blanket.

She was moving slowly toward my ass, rubbing in the lotion. I was getting wet from her touch. She reached the skin just below my cheek, and grazed the edge of my suit with her fingers. Working her way between my thighs.

She then moved and started at the knee on my right leg, where she had left off. Again working toward my ass. I decided this time when she moved toward the inside of my thighs I would lift into her hand a little. And then gage her reaction.

So I did. Holy Shit! Bella just raise herself against my hand. I know she did. But just to be sure. Let me try that again. Yep, I'm sure of it now.

"Hey, Bella? Want me to do the front to?" I asked innocently.

Instead of responding she flipped and when she did, she took and threw her right leg in the air, bypassed me, and moved the left leg to the other side of my body. So that she was legs open on her back.

I moved and started on her arms. Working my way to her shoulders, slowly doing her chest above the suit. Wanting to seem all business, but with an alternate plan. I was working from above her head. Where I had moved to have better access to her top. I did her stomach in much the same way. But I was leaning over the top of her, and knew my breasts where in her face. When I reached the edge of her bottoms, I inched a finger beneath the hem. Pretending it had slipped.

I moved again so that I was placed between her legs and brought each foot to my shoulder and place lotion on the fronts of her legs. Much as I'd done before. When I had finished to the knee, and moved up to have better access to her thighs I chanced a glance at her face.

Her head was laid back, her eyes were closed against the sun, and she was grinning.

I squirted more than I would need of the lotion into my hands and began rubbing the front of both her thighs. Starting at the knee and working my way up. When I reached the tops just next to the edges of her suit, I again slipped a finger in. This time on each hand. She didn't react. So, I continued to work the lotion in. Moving in between her legs. And along the edge of her suit. I grazed the hem of her suit and felt her move against it. I know this isn't my imagination. Alice has been slipping her fingers into my suit since she started this. Maybe if I adjust when she does it next time she might get the hint.

But she didn't.

Instead she moved to lay beside me. I turned my head and opened my eyes to look at her. She was taking off her top.

"Bella, do you mind?" when I just stared at her. She looked at me dumbly, then said, "Bella, it's your turn. Lotion please."

Then she lay down so that her back was to the sky. I began much in the way she had. Rubbing lotion on her back, then her legs. When I had efficiently slipped inside her suit and she raised slightly, I said, "Do you want me to do the front as well?"

She raised up, look over her shoulder at me, "OH! Would you? That felt wonderful Bella. You have the hands of a wonderful massage artist."

She slowly flipped over. Breasts jiggling freely as she did so. They were slightly bigger than mine, and were perfect mounds with pink tips. Did I actually get to rub those?

I started with her arms. Working my way to her shoulders. When I bypassed her breasts to work on her stomach, she said nothing but frowned, like she was upset.

"Did you want me to do the whole front?" I asked, trying to make it seem completely natural that I would offer.

"If you wouldn't mind. I'm starting to feel like jelly under you thorough hands." She said it non-chalantley. Like it wasn't a big deal.

I was leaning over the her head, much like she had mine. I squirted some lotion into my hands and began massaging it into her breasts. At first avoiding the nipples. Pretending to be all business. But in all seriousness, I wanted to linger.

So I tried that. Alice didn't complain. I started grazing over the tips of the pink nips, and the budded to points. Hard and enticing. I wanted to put them in my mouth, like in my dreams, but refrained myself.

When I moved to rub lotion on her legs, I know I heard her whimper. I moved much like she did me. Working up from the feet. When I got to the tops of her thighs, I was more bold.

I slipped a single digit into her suit completely and grazed her hairless lip. The skin there was soft and silky. When she didn't stop me, I ran it back the other way, and she moved against me.

I decided to slide the suit to the side and run a finger up her slit. She gasp in surprise, but didn't move to stop me, didn't say anything to stop me. So I continued. Slowly running a finger up and down her slit. She had obviously been turned on because she was hot and wet. And I don't mean from the water of the ocean. I knelt between her thighs and blew warm air on the pink bud between her lips. She moaned aloud.

Wanting to see how far she would let me go, I reached up with my hand and massaged her breasts with one hand while the other toyed with her wet slit, teasing her hole. I just gathered her moisture from there and rubbed it on her clit. She bucked against my hand. I stopped teasing the breast and brought that hand down to seperate the wet folds. I slipped a digit into her hole, and she gasped. And bucked. I licked her hardened nub. She ran her fingers through my hair. Bella continues licking and sucking Alices' clit. She adds another digit. Stroking in and out of her hot, wet hole. She removes her fingers and replaces it with her tongue. She's tongue-fucking her. While rubbing her clit with her fingers. She pinches slightly and Alice lets out yet another moan.

Bella keeps licking and sucking. Rubbing and pinching. She feels Alices walls twitch around her tongue, and raises up. A slight whimper escapes Alice, but it turns into a moan as Bella slams three fingers deep inside. She moves them back and forth. With the other hand the pinches Alice's clit. All the while watching Alice's face for the orgasm she feels coming. She keeps slamming into her with her fingers. Adding another finger. Four fingers deep and slamming home. She picks up the pace. Harder and faster she plunges her fingers into Alice. She moved the hand from her clit up to Alice's breast and kneeds it before pinching the nipple, the does the same to the other.

Still slamming her fingers into Alice, Bella leans over and whispers, "Come for me. Come for me baby." And she stopped slamming her fingers home. She shoved as far in as she could with her fingers and curled them up. Then stroked her clit with her thumb.

Alice came hard. Shooting her hot juices all over Bella's hand. Bella continued to rub her clit and curl her fingers deep inside, letting Alice ride the orgasm to its end. When she felt the last of her spasms. Bella moved her head back and lapped up all the Alice had spilled onto herself.

Alice sat up when Bella finally pulled away. "Let me see your hand."

When Bella gave her the hand that had been so deep inside her. Alice started licking her own juices from her. Cleaning each finger and then the palm.

Bella moaned. She was so wet, her suit was dripping.

"Let me return the favor. Lay back." Alice undid Bella's front clasping top. And her breasts spang free. Alice payed homage to each with her hands then her mouth. Slowly working her way down Bella's stomach. Kissing and licking the soft skin along the way.

She then sat back. And slid Bella's bottoms from her. Bella helping her by lifting her hips. Alice laid them to the side and settled herself between Bella's thighs. She ran a finger between the folds and then used a second to part them. She was slick and wet.

"So hot, and wet. All for me?" She asked, her voice husky with passion.

Bella just nodded. Alice dipped her head and licked. Bella gasp. Alice sucked her lips, then her clit, then tongued her hole. Bella bucked against her mouth, and moaned.

Alice grabbed hold of Bella's hips and buried her face then. Bella grabbing fistfuls of Alices hair, shoving her face further between her legs. Alice holding her didn't stop her from bucking her pussy into Alice mouth.

"Oh Alice." Bella cried out. Bella moved her hands to her own breasts releasing Alices' hair from her viselike grasp.

Alice took the chance to insert two fingers into Bella. She moved up and started kissing Bella on the mouth. Bella opened her lips and allowed Alice entry when she licked her lips. They could taste themselves on each other. Alice continued to finger-fuck Bella, and rubbed her clit with her thumb.

She stroked faster and harder until she started to feel Bella clench around her fingers, then she added a third. And curled them. Stroking in and out and curling with each inward thrust. With Bella's walls clenching around her fingers, Alice deepened the kiss. Bella's moans were lost in Alice's mouth as she came.

She finger-fucked her til she felt the last of her friends spasms. "That's my girl." She said as she ended the kiss.

She moved back, removed her own bottoms, and then placed herself pussy to pussy with Bella, and began to grind against her. Bella sensing what she wanted began to buck and grind against Alice.

The rode each other hard. One clit pounding the other, until both girls were screaming in ecstasy.

When both had achieved their second orgasm. They lay limp in that position.

Alice spoke first after catching her breath. "Fuck Bella. If I had known you'd be like this, I'd have done that a few months ago."

Bella chuckled. "Well maybe if I knew you wouldn't freak out, I would have suggested something like this a few months ago."

Knowing how the other felt, and with the amazing orgasms they had just given each other. They both knew they would be spending alot more time together. You know everyone needs a swim-buddy.


End file.
